1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to shoes, and especially to a luminous shoe.
2. Description of Related Art
Luminous shoes are popular with children and young people due to the fashion appearance and safety of the luminous shoes. When people wear the luminous shoes, the luminous shoes generally emit lights with various colors to highlight the personalization and the fashion of the shoes.
The luminous shoe generally includes a light-emitting device mounted on a sole of the shoe. The light-emitting device includes a light belt and a control box driving the light belt to emit light. In the prior arts, the light belt generally includes a FPC (flex printed circuit) and a plurality of luminous elements located on the FPC. Because it is easy for the FPC to be deformed, the luminous elements on the FPC are prone to be out of order. As a result, flashing directions of the luminous elements are incongruous, which influences the lighting effect and the overall visual impression of the luminous shoe.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.